Nezumi Hayashi
Nezumi Hayashi is a main cure from Go Zodiac Animals Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Rat. Appearance She has dark purple hair in ringlets and violet eyes wearing a white Sabrina top with pale purple sleeves, a short purple skirt with a belt, short white socks, and purple flats. Her school uniform for Mizuki High school, she wears a white blouse with a dark blue ribbon, violet pleated skirt, white stockings, and black Mary Janes. As Cure Rat, her hair becomes shoulder length turning lilac and becomes straighter and her eyes turn a lighter shade of violet with rat ears and tail wearing a light purple blouse with hour glass like strips of clothe around her chest with a violet bow in the middle with her zodi pact clasping the front, violet knee length skirt with a hoop skirt with a lilac over skirt with a purple belt, purple gloves, a purple collar, earrings, white stocking, and purple short boots. Personality A cold and serious girl who really doesn't know how to have that much fun. She seemed to always be afraid of making friends making her easily nervous hidden by sly and cold attitude. She still feels guilty for what she did to Naya when she was the rat which also makes her not want friends not wanting to betray them. Background Childhood She was born to two parents who had no time for her and was raised by nannies and by her butler, Maxwell. For some reason she found she didn't like making friends and always avoided people. Her parents tried to get her out of her shell but soon gave up. Because of her loner attitude she soon became bullied by most of the others students growing up and soon was put in karate to help defend herself and soon found herself connecting with Momo gaining respect more than anything. Becoming Cure Rat She was out on a shopping outing with Maxwell when she noticed to what looked like a stuff doll of a dragon on the ground as she picked it up an explosion was heard as a beautiful girl walked in shouting for Zodi to come out where ever it was summoning a ??? as it attacked people she began to run away but noticed Maxwell stopping to help a woman but the duo got knocked back knocking out Maxwell, Annoyed that someone would hurt someone close to her she started fighting it but got knocked back as she blocked another punch she doesn't notice her bag moving as a glow shot from it transforming into a Zodi pact startling her but the dragon toy appears before her telling her she is chosen ignoring it as she blocked another blow after telling her it would protect those she loves she decides to listen kicking the monster away and transforms into Cure Rat as she finishes it off with "Rat Scratch!" as she transforms back the girl looks at her in disgust before turn and walking away. Etymology Nezumi...Rat Hayashi...Forest So all together her name means...Rat Forest Cure Rat...She represents the year of the rat and the rat zodiac animal that tricked the cat.Category:Purple Cures Category:Leader Cures Category:Cures